Desires of Fire
by Yuzu
Summary: Fire Weasel and Ice Dragon. [sister story to ~Desires of Ice~]


Disclaimer: I still own nada! 

Desires of Fire ____________________________________________________________________________

She fantazised about him...again. His black hair covering the bottle green eyes and the lightning shaped scar. Then his hair turned silver, so did his eyes, the scar dissappeared. Why did the image of Draco Malfoy pop into her head? He was cruel and evil. He'd never ever said something nice to a person. Or at least not that she knew of. He'd laughed at her and tormented her. Like he did to everybody else. But still, his face always swam into her head when she pictured Harry. Why was that? _He_ wasn't the one who made her heart race. It was Harry. _He_ wasn't the one who had always been her friend. It was Harry. She kept telling herself that, but it was like his face was burned into her memory, like the Dark Mark was burned on his arm. No one had ever seen the mark, but everyone knew it was there. Including her.

Sighing, she turned the page of her book. The last page of their subject in History of Magic, Salazar Slytherin. They covered each of the founders in turns. First Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and at last Slytherin. Slytherin was the most interesting of them all, Ginny thought. He'd never used the Dark Arts, he was just fasinated by them. He'd studied them, but never used them against another human. This had surprised many of the sixth years. That the founder of the house that produced evil witches and wizards, never was one himself.

Without thinking she looked up. She didn't look right at him. He was sitting on the other side of the library. He didn't seem to concentrate. His eyes stared at one point, in her direction. Ginny shrugged. He couldn't be looking at her. He was probably thinking of Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend.  
'Ginny? Are you coming?' She was janked back to earth by her friend's voice. _Arithmancy..._  
'Yes, just wait a minute!' She gathered up her stuff and joined Alice and Misako. They walked to the Arithmancy classroom, Alice and Misako talking about the latest issue of Witch Weekly. She was lost in her own thoughts. It looked like he was looking at her. But he couldn't be... He didn't like her or her family. And vice versa. She despised him. If she could only convince herself that. She had desires for him, but she couldn't name them.  
'Gin-san? You just walked past the classroom.' said Misako. Ginny always liked the way Misako addressed her, in a japanese way. With 'san' on the end, though she didn't like the nickname Gin. That was alcohol, not her.  
'I guess she's on cloud nine. Is Harry there, _Gin_?' Alice teased. Ginny smiled sweet at her and kicked Alice's shin as she brushed past her into the classroom. She grinned as she heard the little yelp, then her grin faded. Their essay was due today. She'd forgotten it.

'Help me.' she whispered to Misako as she dragged both of them to the back of the classroom. 'I've forgotten the essay, I'm almost finished, just need three more inches.'  
'Oh, really? I guess she've been to busy to fantasize about Mr Seeker....' Alice said and jumped out of Ginny's reach. Then Professor Vector came through the door. They all sat down. Misako agreed to write Ginny's last three inches, if Ginny helped her with the Transfiguration homework.

She could go back to think about Draco in peace as the Professor rambled on about their lack of finishing essays.  
She couldn't really seem to get her mind off him. Harry's face faded when she just thought about the letter D. When she was obsessed with Harry, her mind could easily concentrate on something else, but not with Draco. Not with her dragon. She thought of him as hers. Her cold dragon. Her ice dragon. Ice Dragon and Fire Weasel, she thought and the thought made her smile. They were so different.

'Miss Weasley?' The voice came from a country far-far away. 'Miss Weasley?' Sharper this time.  
'What?' She asked. The classroom was filled with snorts.  
'Well, since you don't pay attention in class, you can be in charge of collection the essays after class.' She groaned. She'd been looking forward to the spare time before dinner. Now she had none.

The bell rang ten minutes later. Misako and Alice asked if she wanted help but she told them to go. Without them there, she could have some quiet time. They left, now the subject was on Ron. The thought of her brother that way, YUCK! At least he didn't know about her newly fondness for his nemesis. And thank God for that. She sighed and started collecting the essays.  
She jumped and turned around at the sound of someone clearing their voice. She could feel the color dissappearing from her face, then come back and leave once again.  
'You forgot your book in the library-' he said, but to save herself from further embarresment, she took the book with a swift 'Thank you.' She could feel his eyes on her as she placed the papers on the teacher's desk and grabbed her books. This caused her to turn red again.  
Without thinking she said; 'If you don't mind, could you hold these while I lock the door?' He just took the books, not saying a word. She took out her wand and tapped the door behind her.  
'Thank you.' She tried to take her books but to her amazement he said something. 'Shall I follow you to dinner?' She was puzzled. Draco Malfoy asking her something polite? Hell had frozen over.  
'You don't have to-' she began, but he cut her off saying; 'I want to.' This took her by surprise. 'OK...'

They walked side by side down a corridor and another. They didn't speak, Ginny didn't know what she would say to him. There wasn't one sound in their part of the castle. He walked behind her down a stairwell, she wanted to ask him why he did this and turned. Maybe a little to fast, because she stumbled and felt Draco's hands around her wrists. They fell. Him on top of her, pinning her hands over her head. She heard her books fly down the hallway. Before she knew it, he was kissing her and she was kissing back. He was so cold. She shivered. her mind was clearly fogged up, before she knew it she'd slipper her tounge in his mouth, playing with his.  
Now she could name her desires. It was her Desires of Fire. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I desided to post the two sister stories seperatly. Tell me if you want a sequel, but I'm not promising anything! And, read _Desires of Ice_ too. Blame my nationality for bad spelling. I'm norwegian!_


End file.
